Snap
by CrimsonBloodGoddess
Summary: Kinkmeme fill. Hawke snaps at her companions. Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to BioWare. I claim nothing and make no profit. **

**Summery: Kinkmeme fill.**

**Alright, it's pretty much accepted that every RPG protagonist will act as the resident therapist: I was a slave! Mages are opressed! She won't let me fix my pretty mirror! I wanna hit that but I can't say it out loud!**

**Hawke accepts this. He/she listens, helps, gives his opinion, encourages others to talk. Which is why, after Leandra's death, this anon wanted to punch her party IN THE FACE. I go to Merril and she wants that mirror fixed. I go to Fenris and he hates on mages some more even though hello? Mage right here! (a mage who helped and romanced you, you selfish prick). Anders angsts. Varric wants to kill some relative.**

**WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN, BITCHES?**

**tl;dr: Hawke listens to everyone. They never listen back. Hawke snaps. HARD.**

* * *

><p>It was only a few days after discovering what Quentin had done to poor Leandra; only a few days since Fenris had tried to comfort Hawke and failed. The dark circles under Miranda's silver eyes exposed how little sleep she was getting, but she smiled at her friends and went about as though nothing had changed.<p>

But everyone has a breaking point.

It all started when Merrill, who knew that Miranda wanted nothing to do with the Eluvian and bloodmagic, asked her to help her get the Arulin'Holm from her clan. Too tired to resist Merrill's kicked puppy look she nodded, leaving with the elated elf to get Fenris and Isabela to join them.

Later(after getting the Arulin'Holm and helping the workers of the Bone Pit(twice) and the list goes on)

It was almost completely dark by the time Miranda got home, head pounding; a worried Orana greeted her in the foyer with a tray of food and a surprisingly stern expression.

"Please eat your dinner Mistress, and let me know when you are done. I'll draw you a bath," The elf said as she handed the brunette the tray. Miranda smiled weakly.

"Thank you so much Orana, but you really don't..." the human trailed off at the look on the smaller woman's face. "...yes Orana."

Miranda sat down before the fireplace, Odin plopping down next to her happily, the stub of his tail wagging in contentment. As soon as her meal was finished Bodahn scooped the tray out of her hands and Sandal helped her up.

"Thank you-"

The front door burst open, Isabela sauntering in excitedly. "Mir! There you are,"

"You're awful happy, 'Bela." Miranda noted. "Score big in Wicked Grace or something?"

"Not yet, but as soon as we get to the Hanged Man-"  
>"'We'?"<p>

The pirate queen grinned widely, nodding as she slipped her arm around Hawke. "Yup, off we go!" Before Miranda could protest they were out the door.

At the Hanged Man

Several bar goers called out greetings to the two women as they passed, heading up to Varric's room to begin their weekly game of Wicked Grace. Even with the door closed the noise of the bar still filtered through, fueling Hawke's soon-to-be migraine. Seating herself between Isabela and Fenris the game began, the first round going to Aveline.

As the night wore on (Aveline was kicking ass tonight!) Miranda's headache only got worse, causing her to stop several times and rub her temples; Anders finally spoke up from across her.

"Are you alright Mir? If you need to go home I'll walk you-"  
>"She doesn't need your help mage," Fenris snarled from beside her.<br>"Oh and I suppose she needs you to help her elf?" The blonde retorted.

As they continued to argue Miranda began to softly protest. "Please stop yelling in my ear-"

"You helped real good a few weeks ago, didn't you? Helped yourself to her then left-"  
>"You know nothing about that night!"<br>"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

The room went silent as Miranda stood, her face dark with rage. She looked at each one of them in turn before she started talking again. "For once in your Makerdamned lives, just shut your gaping pie holes! I mean really, I can't even gamble with you people anymore without hearing about your problems!"

"What are you talking about?" Merrill asked meekly.

"What am I talking about? You know very fucking well what I'm talking about! YOU," she pointed at Merrill. "and your fucking mirror and your bloodmagic, even when you knew I wanted nothing to do with it!"

She turned to Anders."And you keep antagonizing Fenris!" "I wasn't-" "BULLSHIT you do it all the time! And you" she turned to said elf. "you can't even use his damn name! Yes he's a mage, big fucking deal! He's never hurt you has he? No! And yet all you do is rant and rave, and I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Miranda-" Aveline started.  
>"Shut up!" Miranda glared at her with tears streaming down her face. "For once can't you people solve your own problems? Did it ever occur to you that my mother just died? Can't you even try to be civil to each other for a bit?"<p>

Before anyone could say anything she bolted from the room, knocking over her chair in the process and nearly tearing the door off of it's hinges.

She stormed out of the bar, red faced and crying.

Hawke estate (an hour later)

The companions carefully approached the home of Hawke, who they hoped had managed to calm down a bit. After knocking carefully they entered slowly, looking around for signs of an enraged Miranda; only to be met by an enraged Orana.

"You. Made. Mistress. Cry."

Their horrified screams rang throughout Hightown.


End file.
